Moose of Oz
Moose of Oz is the Season 32 premiere of HTF fanon and a bonus episode in Heads and Fairytales II. This episode retells The Wizard of Oz with more cuteness and deadliness. Roles Starring *Giggles Featuring *Josh *Robo Star/20's Robo Star *Flaky *Lumpy *Trixie Appearances *Whistle *Cub *Raky *Genesis & Beauty *Arietta and Melody *Crafty *Petunia *Flying Monkeys *The Cursed Idol *The Mole *Elliott *Drama Plot Giggles and her new puppy, Whistle, prepare to go out on a walk. However, she first thinks of checking the weather and turns on the TV. The forecast calls for a dangerous storm, so Giggles sadly undresses. She hears thunder and doesn't worry much. But seconds later, a tornado lifts the entire house off the ground. Giggles and Whistle are tossed through the air while numerous objects pass by. Trixie is seen out the window cackling on her broomstick. The wind then makes a whistling sound and makes Whistle attack Giggles, during which the house crashes right on top of Crafty. Dizzily walking out of the house, Giggles discovers herself in a mysterious colorful land. Out from hiding come the Munchkins, who are scared away again when Whistle chases them. Cub gets throttled by Whistle before Giggles sprays water at him. Petunia arrives in a bubble to tell Giggles she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East, pointing to Crafty's slipper-adorned feet under the house. Trixie shows up in a cloud of fire and demands the slippers be handed to her, but Petunia puts them on Giggles' feet. After Trixie madly disappears, Petunia tells Giggles to follow a yellow path to Oz if she is homesick. Walking down the path, Giggles and Whistle come across a corn field. Josh is seen as a scarecrow being tormented by crows. After Giggles shoos them away, Josh tells her he wants a brain so he could paint the corn field. Giggles invites him to come along and they continue on their way. Soon they spots a rusty old robot that hasn't been oiled since the 1920's. After Giggles pours a can of oil on the robot, it revives as the notorious 20's Robo Star and starts ripping out Josh's straw. Giggles tells him to stop and figures he could use a heart to become nice. Deeper in the woods, the friends fear they may encounter dangerous animals. Flaky the not-so ferocious porculion pops out and tries to scare them, failing. Flaky begins crying and says she wants courage, so Giggles brings her on the trip. They skip until reaching a field of flowers, with the city of Oz just a few miles away. Oblivious to any of them, Trixie watches from her glass orb and casts a spell. Giggles, Whistle and Flaky fall asleep from the spell, leaving Josh and Robo Star having to drag them all the way to Oz. Once there, they wake up and enter a green building. Passing a door they find the wizard, Lumpy, in a cloud of smoke. They fearfully tell him their wishes and Lumpy tells them he wants the Witch's broom. Outraged, they tell him that the Witch must be killed for that, but Lumpy yells at them to get it and a terrorized Flaky jumps out of a glass window. Giggles, Whistle, Josh, Robo Star, and a bandaged Flaky nervously walk to Trixie's castle. Trixie orders her flying monkeys to kidnap Giggles and Whistle and they do so, as well as tearing Josh to pieces. Robo Star and Flaky stuff Josh back together and easily make it past the castle's guards, The Mole and Elliott. On the upper floor, Trixie tries to grab the slippers off Giggles' feet, but is zapped. So she calls her monkeys to kill her. Giggles makes a whistling sound and causes Whistle to kill the monkeys, saving her. Trixie tries escaping, but soon is met by Josh, Robo Star, and Flaky. Whistle runs to Flaky and attacks her, so Giggles sprays more water at him. With her bottle empty, she uses a bucket of water, accidentally melting Trixie. Later, they give Lumpy the broom, but are told to clean up the place with it. They all get mad and Whistle rips off a curtain, revealing the real Lumpy. The gang chases after him and Lumpy tries making his escape by jumping out a window, but right into a woodchipper. Josh and Robo Star take his heart and brain, while Flaky finds courage by taking out a pistol from his pocket. Whistle eats the rest of Lumpy's parts. The next day, Giggles prepares to leave in a hot air balloon, and her new friends wave goodbye. The balloon takes off, but soon hits a stage light and pops, killing most of the main cast. The whole thing is revealed to be a play rehearsal and the director, Drama, complains about all the mistakes. These include Crafty's death, Whistle's flip-outs, a bucket of acid (not water), and the woodchipper. The monkeys' fake wings also come off. Drama tells the surviving actors to start from scratch. Just then, the theater gets lifted by a real tornado. Deaths #Crafty is crushed by the house. #Numerous monkeys are eaten by Whistle. #Trixie is melted by acid (which was thought to be water) #Lumpy falls in a woodchipper. #Giggles, Robo Star, Josh, and Flaky are killed when the balloon explodes. #Everyone else must have died when the actual tornado lifted up the theater (debatable). Trivia *This is the Season 32 premiere. *The following characters played these roles: **Giggles as Dorothy **Whistle as Toto **Cub, Raky, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta and Melody as the Munchkins. **Crafty as the Wicked Witch of the East **Petunia as the Good Witch **Trixie as the Wicked Witch of the West **Josh as the Scarecrow **Robo Star as the Tin Man **Flaky as the Cowardly Lion **Lumpy as the Wizard of Oz **The Mole and Elliott as the castle guards *The Cursed Idol is seen being carried by the tornado. *Lumpy was originally going to be the scarecrow. *This marks Josh's 100th death. *Nobody survives in this episode. *Everyone dies in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors Category:Heads and Fairytales